


Wasted on Me

by nuuuge



Series: Random SKZ stories [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chan is sometimes called Chris, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Deaf Character, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Protective Bang Chan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for no reason at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Minho saw an angel after one of his street performances. That angel was none other than Jisung.





	Wasted on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a random one-shot because I'm trying to get over my writers block. 
> 
> It's just fluff. Doesn't even have any real plot. So I hope you enjoy anyways :)

Minho couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beautiful boy before him. He was just cleaning up after his performance in Hongdae, taking his speakers and the bit of cash he’d made, while his best friend Changbin was checking over the video he’d taken of the older boys’ performance. 

But then, just as Minho was about to turn to his best friend, his eyes met with large dark ones. Minho stopped, staring right at the other boy, jaw dropping to the ground at his beauty. He was short, thin and looked delicate. So very delicate, Minho could just imagine ruining that perfect pale skin… 

He was quickly snapped out of it though when someone walked over to the boy, putting an arm around him and pulling him away from the crowd. 

Minho gulped at the broad shouldered blonde. Obviously it was coloured, but his strong and long arms were intimidating enough for Minho to back off right away, even if he desperately wanted to know who that beautiful creature was. 

“Oh was that Chris-hyung?” Changbin asked casually staring after them. 

MInho reeled back almost dropping the speaker in fright, “You know them?” He practically screeched, eyes huge, hope filling his veins. Maybe he had a chance to see that guy again. 

Changbin snorted, “What fantasy world are you living in? Chris-hyung is a year above us at school.” The shorter of the two shook his head, “He is some musical genius.” 

That was why Minho didn’t know the guy. He was a year older and in a completely different program. Minho was in the dance major, barely interacting with anyone outside of his classes. The handsome boy was a tad antisocial when it came to other people than those he’d become close to. Minho just didn’t want to waste his energy on fake relationships. 

“Who was he with? Do you know him?” Minho asked hopeful. 

Changbin chuckled, “Good luck buddy, but you’ve got no chance.” The younger straightened up, hand clapping onto his friends back, “That with Chris is his foster brother Jisung… and Chris-hyung takes his role as protective brother very serious.” He paused for a moment, “And I think you’ll have to get through Felix and Hyunjin as well if you ever dream of talking to him.” 

Minho had never heard of any of these people but the way Changbin spoke it seemed rather impossible to become closer to the small boy. 

Minho might not have been one to go out of his way to make friends, but he was stubborn. So once he knew what he was up against he made it his mission to somehow get to know the younger boy. Of course he dragged Changbin into his plan and forced Woojin, Seungmin and Jeongin to help as well. 

Minho was going to get to know Jisung. Even if he died trying to get past Chris. 

During lunch a few days later, Minho was sitting with Seungmin and Jeongin, the two younger boys very uncomfortable while Minho glared at the table where Jisung was sitting with his foster brother and two other people Minho had never seen before. 

Minho had been watching Jisung and his friends for the past week, trying to figure out how and when he would talk to the younger. Sure, it was a tad stalker-esque, but Minho just told himself he was determined. Exactly, he was determined not creepy.

“You glaring over there won’t make them want to become your friend.” Seungmin groaned, “If anything it’ll make them want to run away.” 

Minho shushed the younger trying to listen, in on those sitting at the other table. He just couldn’t understand how someone was so perfect looking. The uniform git Jisung perfectly, making him look all the more edible… 

“Will you stop staring if I talk to Felix? He is in my calculus class.” Seungmin groaned, “Then you can finally stop staring and drooling over his best friend. It’s pathetic really.” The younger rolled his eyes. 

Minho gasped, far too thankful to get mad at his younger friends jab, “I’ll buy you a year supply of Ramyeon.” Minho exclaimed. 

Seungmin sighed but agreed. He couldn’t understand why his friend was so enamored with those sitting at the other table. He should have just gone over there instead of making his friends talk to them first. He came off as a coward, but Seungmin didn’t want to crush his friends confidence that quickly. 

It took another week. Minho asked his friend every single day if he finally spoke to Felix, but the younger barely even acknowledged Minho. The older being more of a nuisance than anything. 

“Hyung!” Seungmin groaned at lunch a while later, “I can’t concentrate on my homework and it’s due next period. Seriously I’ll talk to Felix soon. I’m not like his best friend or anything so I can’t just go up to him and be like ‘hey buddy my friend thinks your Jisung is hot please introduce them’. That’s awkward as hell.” 

Of course that was the moment when Felix walked by their table hearing everything Seungmin had said. The foreigner smirked and rushed to his own table, smacking his tray down before telling the others what he’d just overheard. 

Minho noticed the younger boy run to his table. His face paled when he noticed four eyes move to their table. He gulped shrinking into his seat, trying to hide from the stares he was receiving. Large dark eyes widened, blush coating his sharp features making Minho’s heart skip a beat at the sight of Jisung so flushed. 

Of course the moment didn’t last long because quickly after Chris, or Chan as he liked to be called, stomped over towards their table. He looked serious, mouth set in a straight line, wrinkles coating his forehead as he stopped in front of Minho. 

“Leave Jisung along. Alright?” he mumbled, “I know you’re friends with Changbin, but I don’t like the way you keep staring at my baby brother.” He whipped around stomping back to his place, grabbing Jisung by the hand and then rushing out of the cafeteria. 

“Oh….” Seungmin blushed, “Oops… I shouldn’t have been so loud.” 

Minho turned to glare at his friend, “No shit.” Minho pouted curling in on himself feeling completely and utterly stupid. He knew it was impossible to get these boys onto his side. He just wanted to get to know that beautiful young man… and now he was rejected right away, not even by him, but by his older brother. 

Minho was devastated the rest of the day. Not even Changbin annoying him put him in a better mood. No. His one chance at meeting the ethereal being called Jisung would never talk to him. Minho wanted to know how he sounded when he laughed, wanted to know how his touch felt. 

The older didn’t know how he could fall for someone so fast. He didn’t even talk to the guy. Maybe he was a complete and utter airhead… but with a face and physique like that it was highly unlikely. 

Minho tried to stay away, but he’d gotten so used to watching and following Jisung around with his eyes, that anything the boy did seemed to catch his attention. How had Minho gone the entire year without ever seeing the first year? How had he missed him all this time when now, that he seemed completely out of reach, he was just around all the god damn time? 

Not to mention his constant bodyguard of Bang ‘Chan’ Christopher. Life was so unfair. 

It was another Saturday afternoon when Changbin and Minho made their way to Hongdae to perform. The two had been practicing a new dance as well as a new rap. Minho had put far more energy into his practice than normally, just trying to distract himself from Jisung. Though his mind couldn’t stop constantly thinking of the younger. 

Just the day before, Minho had watched as Jisung had stumbled over his own two feet falling down a flight of stairs and somehow surviving the whole thing without a single bruise, getting up and grinning, laughing silently while flashing his shocked older brother an OK. Minho had almost shat himself at the sight. How beautiful the other was even in an almost deathly situation. 

“Focus…” Changbin chuckled, “There is a bigger crowd than usual.” He added on looking around the people stopping to watch the pair perform. 

Just a few feet over was a girl singing her heart out, a huge amount of people staring in awe as she hit every note with perfection. She was small, but her voice powerful. Minho felt a tad guilty that their loud hiphop track would be playing beside her in a few moments and that she would have to sing even harder to fight against their sound. 

The music began, Changbin and Minho moving together, just as they’d practiced the week before. When dancing, Minho lost himself completely. He didn’t think, merely moved, instinct kicking in. He’d practiced the moves so many times he could perform to this song in his sleep and still hit every note and every beat with powerful ease. 

He wasn’t top of his year for no reason. Neither was Changbin, the younger one of the best composers and rappers in the music theory section. Their combined skill was unrivaled, only Chris and Woojin from the senior class able to compete with their raw talent. 

The song finished, Changbin and Minho breathing heavily. It easily transitioned to the next beat, Changbin rushing to grab the mic, performing a rap he’d recently written, words flying from his lips faster than Minho could even comprehend. 

He stood back, taking a few deep breaths, waiting for the next tune so he could perform a solo dance that he’d been working on, incorporating contemporary dance themes into his hiphop routine. It was a bold step, something he’d never tried, but he’d monitored himself and really enjoyed the fusion of the different styles. 

Minho heard the last note from Changbin and then jumped forward right away into position to start his own performance, ready to steal the hearts of the large crowd that had gathered, more and more people coming to watch. 

Minho couldn’t help but smirk, confidence taking over as he began to move in perfect synchronization to the beat, arms and legs telling a story he could never with his mouth. All the frustration with his situation coming through.

Sure, Minho was at fault for creeping on the younger boy instead of just talking to him, but at the same time he was mad. Jisung shouldn’t have let his brother boss him around and tell him who he can be friends with or most of all; who he can date. Minho just wanted to be given a chance. 

The crowd cheered wildly as he used the space to dance. He let out all his feelings, not looking at anyone, merely working through the whole situation in the best way he knew. The only thing he was ever truly good at and loved. 

The performance ended with him and Changbin performing together once more, singing and dancing. The crowd cheering wildly as they finished, both out of breath, sweat dripping down their temples. 

Minho could feel himself sag from exhaustion, but it felt so good to be so tired. It was amazing not to worry about the situation at school and just how bad he’d messed up. Just feeling the sting in his muscle was good enough. He felt free for this very moment. 

They cleaned up their stuff, some of the people in the crowd going up to tell them they liked the performance. Minho smiled and thanked the kind people before grabbing his speakers ready to head home and work on his overdue homework. He still had to do some vocabulary for his english class. 

He was stopped by someone standing right before him though. Minho looked up from his hands and met large dark eyes, a bright smile and a thin beautiful face. Jisung was grinning at the older, dressed in a large sweater and skinny jeans ripped at the knees. He looked beautiful. 

The boy pulled something out of his pocket, shoving a tiny notepad into Minho’s hand. He looked expectantly at the shocked and confused older boy. Minho opened the notepad, seeing a few scribbles of odd drawings. 

Jisung yelped and grabbed the notepad once more, ripping out the first three pages, all with random doodles on them. His cheeks were deep red, the blush moving down to his neck and over to his ears. Minho couldn’t help but chuckle, looking over the small handwriting on the page. 

_ Dear Minho,  _

_ I just wanted to tell you that I think you dance really well and watching you mesmerizes me. I would also like to apologize for my brother. I hope we can spend more time together in the future. :D  _

_ Jisung  _

It was short and to the point making Minho’s chest burst in happiness. He looked over to the shorter boy who was still staring at him, eyes wide and innocent. Everything about him was adorable and cute, Minho couldn’t handle Jisung at such close proximity. 

Jisung motioned for Minho to turn the page, the other doing as the younger wanted, seeing another note. 

_ Dear Minho,  _

_ I wanted to talk to you, but Chris constantly pushes you away. It’s hard… I’m sorry my brother is so persistent. I really like how you dance and how much passion you have for it. Thank you for inspiring me to try something outside of my comfort zone. _

_ Jisung <3  _

It seemed this note had been written after the first. It was as though Jisung had written up notes for Minho over and over, never showing the other. Minho couldn’t help the bright grin spreading across his features. Jisung was just too adorable. Minho could understand why his brother was so protective. If he had such a cute brother he also wouldn’t let weirdos like Minho stalk and stare at him. 

He turned the page finding another note. He glanced at Jisung who was looking away pouting in embarrassment. 

_ Dear Minho,  _

_ This is the third time I write something to you without showing you. I wish I could gather the courage to walk over to you, but I’m still not confident enough. You’re so popular and amazing. I’m just a random kid in your school. Maybe one day I can go up to you and give you these notes. _

_ Jisung  _

Minho read through four more notes, all of them praising his dancing and his appearance. He didn’t know how Jisung had come to the conclusion that Minho was full of confidence and so cool. 

Yet it was still odd that the shorter hadn’t said a single word, merely looking and pointing at the notebook. He couldn’t quite understand the younger and his way of showing affection, but somehow it felt more intimate to read these once private notes. As though Jisung hadn’t held back at all while writing these and showing these to Minho just showed how open he was about his emotions. 

_ Dear Minho,  _

_ The reason you caught my eye was rather selfish at first. I saw you dance at school one afternoon and couldn’t look away. You moved so fluidly it was amazing, but what really caught my eye was your ear. I couldn’t look away from the device. I remember crying, out of happiness.  _

_ Seeing you dance gave me hope and it continues to do so. Thank you!  _

_ Jisung  _

Subconsciously Minho moved his left hand up to his ear, fingers dancing over the implant. His eyes widened finally understanding what was going on. Why Jisung had just handed him a notebook. His heart leapt to his throat. 

Minho didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d stopped and read the notes, people moving by the pair in annoyance, but Minho had been too preoccupied to care. His crush was here, had watched him, and had even bothered to write cute notes for him. 

Changbin had long gone, not in the mood to wait for his slow friend. Minho was left alone with Jisung. He was standing in the middle of Hongdae, people rushing by in a hurry, all ignoring the pair and everything just finally clicked for Minho. 

Jisung looked at the floor, hands lost in the sleeves of his oversized sweater. Long strands of hair fell into his face, hiding his red blush from Minho who wanted nothing more than to meet the gentle and sweet eyes of the younger. Jisung looked worried, teeth gnawing at his lip, making sure to look away from the other. 

Minho moved slow, hand reaching the other, his fingers softly pushing Jisung to look up. Their eyes met, a moment long Minho just stared at the younger. 

“You’re deaf?” He asked slowly, making sure to move his lips normally, not overdoing it, that only making it harder for someone to read what he was saying. 

Jisung gasped, eyes darting all over Minho’s face before settling on the older boys’ lips. He nodded. His hands moved up and he began to sign, unspoken words forming, but sadly Minho had never bothered to learn sign language. 

Minho had been born deaf in one ear. He’d still been able to hear and work through his deafness, even getting an implant once he was around ten. Sure, the implant wasn’t perfect, but he was able to hear better. He knew not all who were deaf were as lucky as him. Not everyone was able to have an implant. 

Minho let go of Jisung. He couldn’t help the smile which spread. Jisung was so adorable signing away wildly, even if Minho couldn’t understand a single thing. 

The older reached forward, grabbing Jisung by the wrist and shaking his head, “I don’t sign.” He spoke softly. 

A few people walked by staring at the pair, intrigued by Jisung and the movements his hands had been making. The younger finally realized where he was and blushed looking around awkwardly. 

“Let’s go eat.” Minho finally stated, grabbing Jisung by the hand and pulling him to a chicken place close by. He couldn’t help but grin at the warm feeling of the younger boy holding onto him, following him. 

Minho knew that he had a chance with the other. Sure, he still had to convince Chan that he was good enough for his younger brother, but he was certain that Jisung would also help convince his brother to let them hang out. 

Minho was ready to stop awkwardly following Jisung around and actually be a part of his life. He really wanted to get to know this beautiful boy. He would do anything for him. As long as Jisung was fine with it, he’d spend as much time with him as he could. 

He wanted to be the person for Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it? 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my life 100% better :) 
> 
> (No joke I'm thirsty for COMMENTS and KUDOS) 
> 
> Talk to me on [TUMBLR](https://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
